One or more embodiments relate in general to determining identities for executing cloud processing, and to determining approvers of such execution. More specifically, one or more embodiments relate to determining user identities that perform steps for provisioning instances, and/or determining user identities that perform actions on provisioned instances.
“Provisioning” generally relates to configuring, managing, and providing of computing software resources and/or computing services. In the context of a cloud provisioning environment, a cloud provider can configure, provide, and manage computing software resources and/or services that are allocated to a user. Software resources and services are provisioned to users by providing the users with instantiations (“instances”) of the software resources and services.